Recently, attention has been drawn to compounds having acenedichalcogenophene as a basic skeleton such as naphthodithiophene, benzodithiophene, anthradithiophene, and the like especially as materials for organic semiconductors due to their high electron mobility, the high on/off current ratio, and the excellent storage stability (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).